Enemies (DNA)
Duke Nukem Advance contains a wide variety of enemies for the player to fight against. Most of the cast of enemies are returning characters from Duke Nukem 3D even going so far as to use the same sprites found in that game. Duke Nukem Advance does feature some new enemies on top of the returning cast which are unique to the game and not seen in any other game in the Series. Here is a list of all the different enemies found in the game Duke Nukem Advance. Common enemies Assault General The Assault General is the lowest-ranked grunt in the alien invasion, armed only with a pistol. It is also one of the most common (and thus most reliable) grunts of the entire alien attack force assaulting Earth. It lacks the Jetpack the Assault Trooper had in Duke Nukem 3D and wears blue armor instead of the standard green or red. It is the first alien the player encounters in the game. Enforcer The Enforcer is a dinosaur-like creature that is feet on its feet, and is able to leap high into the air, though he does not utilize this in Duke Nukem Advance. It is equipped with a deadly chaingun cannon, which is either worn over its right arm or, more likely, replaces it. Its spit is also very harmful to humans, making it a dangerous opponent. Pig Cop Pig Cops are muscular humanoid boars, mutated from police officers shortly before the beginning of Duke Nukem Advance using the same process used in Duke Nukem 3D. The Pig Cop retains much of the knowledge and intelligence of the human that mutated into it, but thanks to the alien influence they have been turned against humanity. They seem incapable of speech, however, instead producing a variety of squeals and grunts. They are cunning in battle, often dropping to the ground to make themselves smaller targets while they fire their shotgun]s at their victims. Fierce and fearsome, the Pig Cop is one of the most well-known enemies in the series. Octabrain The Octabrain is a large beige floating brain with tentacles, mean eyes and big teeth. It can expertly use incredible psychic powers, both as a means of movement and as a weapon. It also seems to be the most intelligent enemy in the game, a theory heavily inspired by the size of its brain. Hybrid Attack: Mental energy attack, revives fallen enemies Drop: None A typical alien that you would see in the movies. These guys are a royal pain in the ass. While not the strongest of aliens, their mind attack smarts pretty good and these things make your life tough--reviving enemies you've already put down. Definitely take these baddies out first; otherwise they'll make you life difficult. Alien Egg Attack: Acid Drop: None A bio-engineered egg protected by its automatic proximity response sensor. Get too close to these immobile babies, and prepare to be barraged with acid spit. You shouldn't have any trouble with these things. Fire from a moderate distance, and watch them crack faster than Humpty Dumpty. Alien Crab Attack: Acid Drop: None Once an egg hatches it produces an alien crustacean with a thirst for blood. With huge razor claws, a smile that would put a shark to shame, and a nasty acid attack, this fast moving beast is quite the character. Definitely the coolest enemy in the game. This guy's huge funny looking smile never ceases to make me chuckle. As cool as these guys are they are also a big pain in the ass. While not all that strong, hitting these ugly bastards can prove quite tricky as they can scamper along on their knife-like feet Bosses Spiderlord This overgrown insect is similar to the crabs you will meet in the latter part of the game, except this one is twice as large and has a rocket launcher mounted on his back. The first thing you'll want to do is grab the RPG in the center of the room. Crabby will continually circle the perimeter of the room (counter-clockwise), firing rockets at you whenever he comes to an opening. Stay in the center of the room for the most part. If you try to follow him along the wall, the splash damage from his rockets will be too much even for Duke. The RPG is the quickest here; 6 rockets and Crabby will go back into his shell. Right before Crabby comes to an opening fire a rocket, and then run toward the wall. Now turn around, run into the center and time another rocket so that it detonates on his crustacean ass. Before Crabby can counter run back toward the outer wall. Wash, rinse, repeat. Alien Controller Fire a couple rounds at this guy, and General Graves will contact you saying your weapons won't have any effect on this alien scum. Hit the two switches in the room to trigger the crusher. Watch the rickety vehicle fall to pieces, and the Hybrid get flattened and starched like yesterday laundry. Cyber Alien The RPG is a no-no here. Just keep blasting this baddie with the shotgun or MP5. His ONLY attack is Pipe Bombs so just watch where he throws 'em and stay out of the way. Piece 'o cake. Alien Lord This guy can take quite a beating, luckily his mind blasts and fireballs can be avoided with out too much trouble. The easiest way to pulverize this baddie is to position yourself behind one of metal columns in the room. The Alien Master will come up to the pillar while firing constantly into the steel structure. While he's busy melting the pole, move slightly to your right until you can see the alien boss. If done correctly you will be able to unload on the Alien Master, but he won't be able to hit you. Category:Duke Nukem Advance Category:Enemies